This invention is concerned with a road vehicle steering system.
Driver instruction and training generally makes no attempt to deal with the problems of controlling skids quite simply because safety considerations dictate that a lot of space be available when practising skid control and the necessary space is not readily available. Also to practice skid control a slippery surface is generally necessary. These two considerations combined have limited instruction and training in skid control to a very few specially prepared locations so that the average driver has no opportunity to develop any real skill in skid control.